Floating gate memory devices such as flash memories include an array of electrically programmable and electrically erasable memory cells. Typically, each memory cell comprises a single n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor including a floating gate interposed between a control (input) gate and a channel. A layer of high-quality tunnel oxide used as gate oxide separates the transistor channel and the floating gate, and an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) dielectric stack separates the floating gate from the control gate. The ONO stack typically comprises a layer of silicon nitride (Si3N4) interposed between underlying and overlying layers of silicon dioxide (SiO2). The underlying layer of SiO2 is typically grown on the first doped polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) layer. The nitride layer is deposited over the underlying oxide layer, and the overlying oxide layer can be either grown or deposited on the nitride layer. The ONO layer maximizes the capacitive coupling between the floating gate and the control gate and minimizes the leakage of current.
To program a flash cell, the drain region and the control gate are raised to predetermined potentials above a potential applied to the source region. For example 12, volts are applied to the control gate, 0.0 volts are applied to the source, and 6.0 volts are applied to the drain. These voltages produce “hot electrons” which are accelerated from the substrate across the gate oxide layer to the floating gate. Various schemes are used to erase a flash cell. For example, a high positive potential such as 12 volts is applied to the source region, the control gate is grounded, and the drain is allowed to float. More common erase bias conditions include: a “negative gate erase” in which −10V is applied to the control gate (Vg), 6V is applied to the source (Vs), a potential of 0V is applied to the body (Vbody), and the drain is allowed to float (Vd); and a “channel erase” which comprises a Vg of −9V, a Vbody of 9V, and a Vs and Vd of 9V or floating. In each case these voltages are applied for a timed period, and the longer the period the more the cell becomes erased. A strong electric field develops between the floating gate and the source region, and negative charge is extracted from the floating gate across the tunnel-oxide to the source region, for example by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling.
In a flash memory device, the sources associated with each transistor within a sector are tied together, typically through the use of conductive doping of the wafer to connect the sources of each transistor within a column. The columns within the sector are tied together using conductive plugs and a conductive line.
FIG. 1 depicts a cross section of a transistor and other structures of a conventional flash electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (E2PROM) device. FIG. 1 depicts the following structures: semiconductor substrate assembly comprising a semiconductor wafer 10, transistor source 12 and drain 14 diffusion regions within semiconductor wafer 10, gate (tunnel) oxide 16, floating gates 18 typically comprising a first polysilicon layer, capacitor dielectric 20 typically comprising an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) stack, control gate (word line) 22 typically comprising a second polysilicon layer, a transistor stack capping layer 24 typically comprising silicon nitride (Si3N4) or tetraethyl orthosilicate (TEOS), oxide or nitride spacers 26, a planar dielectric layer 28 such as borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG), digit line plugs 30 connected to drain regions 14, and a conductive line 32 typically comprising aluminum which electrically couples each plug 30 within a row of transistors.
A goal of design engineers is to increase the density of the transistors to enable a decrease in the size of the semiconductor device. One way this can be accomplished is to decrease the size of the transistors. As a semiconductor die typically comprises transistors numbering in the millions, even a small decrease in the transistor size can result in a marked improvement in device density. One obstacle to decreasing the transistor size is that if the cross-sectional area of the source region 12 becomes too small the electrical resistance of the source diffusion region increases beyond a desirable level and the device may become unreliable. The undesirable increase in resistance is exacerbated by the relatively extreme length of the diffusion region which functions as a source region for all transistors within a column. Thus, to minimize the resistance the source region must be heavily doped with conductive atoms. One problem with providing a heavily doped source region is that the dopants tend to diffuse away from the source region, especially with high-temperature processing of subsequent manufacturing steps. The dopants can migrate into the channel region of the device thereby effectively decreasing the channel length interposed between the source and drain regions underneath the transistor stack. This decrease in channel length can produce problems known as “short channel effects” such as a transistor with a lowered threshold voltage, which itself can produce an unreliable device.
One method for allowing a decrease in transistor size by decreasing the source length which avoids short channel effects is to provide a source local interconnect (LI) 34 as depicted in FIG. 2. A source LI can comprise the use of a conductive interconnect which electrically couples each source in one column of transistors of a flash device with all other sources. The interconnect is typically formed from a single layer of patterned, conductively doped polysilicon, a metal such as tungsten, or another conductive material lying between two adjacent columns of transistors. An LI of polysilicon and a method for forming the LI has been proposed by R. Lee in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,149,665 and 5,270,240, each of which is assigned to Micron Technology, Inc. and incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in their entirety.
One concern with source local interconnects is to maintain an adequate isolation between the interconnect and the word lines (control gates) of each adjacent transistor to prevent shorting and to sustain the maximum voltage between the source and control gate of the flash device. For example, in program (write) mode, 12 volts can be applied to the control gate while 0 volts is applied to the source. While maintaining isolation is necessary, an attempt is made to keep the spacing between the LI and the word lines to a minimum so that the transistors, and thus the memory array, can be made as small as possible.
A method for forming a local interconnect for a semiconductor device, and an inventive structure resulting from the method, which reduces or eliminates the problems described above would be desirable.